New Faces
by smspeak
Summary: The Ponds wake up to the TARDIS outside their house, so they go investigate. When they get there though, they don't quite find what they were expecting. The Ponds have to deal with two new Doctors and a companion as the five try and save the world again.
1. Part One

**A/n: Hello, thanks for reading. This will be on while my other FanFiction is off. This first chapter is super short.**

* * *

Part One

Amelia Pond woke up to the sound of adventure calling her name. She had heard it plenty of times in her dreams. But this was different, this was real, she just knew it. She reached over in her bed for her husband, Rory, but he wasn't there. Instead he came rushing in the door, "Did you hear that?"

"Yes," Amy excited as she jumped out if her bed and slipped on her slippers.

"C'mon," mentioned Rory, as his wife grabbed his hand and the two made a b-line for the door. They swung the door open and sprinted outside. That's when they saw it. The TARDIS. However, something was different about it, but neither of them could put their finger on what it was. The TARDIS door opened and Rory swept the first figure he saw into his arms.

"Doctor I knew you would come back for us," he exclaimed.

"Rory," his wife warned, "back away."

"What's wrong," he asked backing away from whoever he had just hugged.

Amy just pointed. When Rory looked where his wife was pointing, he saw, much to his embarrassment, that he had hugged a short blonde girl.

"Who the hell are you," Amy asked, her Scottish accent strong.

"I'm Romana," responded the girl who was more than a bit confused.

"Ok," stated Rory, hoping to defuse the situation between this new girl, Romana, and his wife, "you must be his new companion. Nice to meet you! I'm Rory, and this is my wife Amy."

"Likewise," Romana said, holding her hand out to Rory who shook it awkwardly.

"Is he in the TARDIS," huffed Amy, anxious to see her old friend.

"Yes," Romana clarified, "he's in the TARDIS."

The Tenth Doctor had been traveling on his own for a while. And by traveling on his own he meant running from the inevitable. He new that his death was coming. As Ood Sigma had said, his song was ending, but he was in no hurry to go.

Surprisingly, he had never been to New York City in the 1930's. He had been to New York City in 2019, then once again in 2041, then one more time in the 1700's when the British had made it their HQ in the American Revolution. However, he had never been in the 1930's.

He landed the TARDIS with ease and checked the year. 1938. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors flung open. The brisk wind blew into the odd blue box and sent a cold chill up the Doctor's spine. He turned, grabbed his trench coat off of the column nearest to the door, put it on, then swaggered out of TARDIS.

"1938," he took a breath full of the winter air, "what a great year!" He turned his head to the left. Nobody in sight. He rolled his head to the right. "That's impossible," his eyes came across a short blonde from his past. Not Rose, no this person he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Your the Doctor too I take it," Romana II asked. The Tenth Doctor, still in shock, nodded.

"Well we are going to have some nasty anomalies here," she sighed. "Come on in," she retreated back into her TARDIS.


	2. Part Two

**A/n: First of all, because I didn't say this last chapter I don't think, thank you for reading. Secondly, this is really my first time writing anything serious that wasn't for the Eleventh Doctor, so I hope you like it. Also, just to clear things up, this is between Journey's End and The End of Time for Ten. For Four and Romana, it is somewhere between The Nightmare of Eden and The Horns of Nimon.**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Amy tried, attempting to wrap her head around the whole situation, "both of you are past regenerations of my Doctor."

"Yes," said the Fourth Doctor, his deep voice booming.

"But you," she pointed at the Tenth Doctor, "have no recollection of coming here when you were him." She pointed back at four.

"Well you see," Romana began to explain, but Rory instead slipped off to talk to Ten.

"He hasn't done it yet has he," asked Rory leaning on the white console beside Ten.

"Done what," Ten asked feigning confusion.

"Fought in the Time War," elaborated Rory.

"Ahh. Why do you say that?"

"Because Romana is a Time Lord. I don't know what it is about her that gives it away. Maybe it's just the way she talks, but it's clear as day. She's a Time Lord. My only question is why does she have a normal name, and you have the Doctor?"

"Her full name is Romanadvoratrelundar."

"Nevermind," Rory laughed brightly and couldn't help but to join in. The two sat for a moment in silence after that.

"I don't suppose you could warn Romana," Rory offered.

"In theory," Ten considered, "but by doing so I could accidentally change a fixed point of some sort."

"What if you warned your past self to keep her away from the Time War," tried Rory.

"The first rule of time travel is to never interfere with your own timeline," Ten explained.

"Well," chuckled Rory, "you break that rule."

"The odd thing is," Ten Pondered, "I don't remember coming here."

"So something pulled you off your normal destination," Rory finished.

"Exactly," Ten nodded, genuinely surprised that Rory caught on so fast.

"Well," said Four, standing up and adjusting his scarf, "I'd love to stay and chat, however I think it would be a tad bit more interesting if we go and investigate."

"Investigate what," asked Amy.

"Well if the Tenth Doctor doesn't remember coming her in his fourth regeneration, then something must have pulled his time stream off path," explained Romana.

"So what do we expect to find," questioned Rory.

"Well," Ten pondered on something to say for a second or two, "something not good." Romana nodded her silent agreement.

"We specialize in not good things," commented Amy.

Romana walked over to exit the TARDIS, but Ten paced in front of her and held the door open for her exit. This mad both Amy and Rory raise an eyebrow.

"I never took the Doctor for ever being the romantic type," Amy murmured.

"You do realize that he married our daughter," Rory pointed out.

"Jelly Baby," Four leaned a small crumpled bag over the couple' shoulders. Both of the Ponds selected one, munched down on it, then thanked him.

"So shall we go catch up with them," Four asked.

"Lead the way, Raggedy Man," Amy gestured him ahead. The three exited the door and examined their surroundings. Behind the TARDIS was the Ponds' flat. Two Bedroom, one office, a living room and a kitchen. The outside walls were painted TARDIS blue. In front of the TARDIS was an assortment of tall apartment buildings that seemed to touch the sky.

"I wonder where Romana and I have been off to," the Doctor said before pulling out his yo-yo and playing with it, "I say, what an odd sentence."

Ten and Romana paced side by side through the neighborhood, mostly in silence. Every now and then, Ten would try to start a conversation with her, which he always ultimately failed at. The problem was, he was now hopeless at talking to anyone of his own species. It had been so long since he had someone truly intelligent to talk to. Sure, he had a really smart human from time to time, but it still wasn't the same. Human minds were so limited, even the most brilliant of them.

"So," Romana asked, "what happens to me."

"You know I can't tell you that," Ten said, "it'll create a fixed point."

"So nothing good then," she deduced.

"What makes you say that," he asked.

"Because if it was food, she explained, "you would want to create a fixed point to assure that it happened."

"Oh Romana, you have always been brilliant," he made sure to say "have always been so she wouldn't let on that she was- he didn't even dare to think the last word.

"So what do you think pulled you off her Time Stream," Romana asked.

"The TARDIS," he answered, "she always has a way of taking me where I need to go."

"Can you pilot her correctly now," she looked around to make sure that her Doctor wasn't around to hear that.

"Yes," he thought about that response for a second, "well as correctly as only one person can."

"And what about companions," she checked.

"I have a few brilliant humans pass through from time to time," he looked down at his feet, "my most recent was a woman named Donna Noble, but she's gone now."

"I'm sorry," she gave him her most warming smile.

"Help," a terrible shriek came from down the road.

"C'mon," said Ten, grabbing Romana's hand and rushing towards the plea for help.

"Do I always dash off like this in the future," Four asked, popping a Jelly Baby into his mouth.

"Quite a bit actually," Rory recollected.

"And do I keep my remarkable dress sense?"

"Remarkable isn't the word I would use," murmured Rory.

"What is that supposed to mean," Four asked, feigning a hurt look.

"Oh nothing you big bafoon," Amy laughed, "keep on walking."

"So how did you meet me," he asked the Ponds.

"Won't that create a fixed point," pointed out Rory.

"Well exactly," Four explained, "I want to assure I meet you two."

"Your TARDIS crashed in my back yard when I was a little girl," she began to relay her first meeting with her Raggedy Doctor, "you promised me you'd be back in five minutes. But because of some mess about the engines phasing, you got there a bit late."

"How late," he asked, completely interested in the story.

"Twelve years," she answered, "personally I just thought that you didn't know how to pilot your own time machine."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time," he laughed, "And what about you Rory? How did I meet you?"

"I was her boyfriend when you came back for her," he explained, "at first I sort of got dragged into the whole thing. But after a while I started having fun. I got to punch Hitler in the face, that felt nice."

"Help," Rory heard someone scream.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"I heard it too," confirmed Four, "C'mon!"

With that he dashed off down the street, his long, multicolored scarf flapping in the wind. The Ponds followed closely behind.

Ten turned the corner into a dark alley way. Trash bags and broken glass were littered all over the concrete. The two sets of flats that were towering over the alley way both were made of a worn down type of brick.

"Umm, Doctor," Romana began to ask, but Ten cut her off.

"Did you hear where the scream came from, Romana," he questioned.

"Doctor-"

"We need to find that person," he excited, taking his Sonic Screwdriver out of his long over coat and scanning around.

"Doctor!" she yelled to get his attention, he jerked his head towards her in surprise, "have you noticed that there aren't any people?"

Ten pulled his wide framed glasses out of his suit pocket and set them on his face, "oh." He scanned around once more with his Sonic, which was now making a rapid clicking noise, "your right. We're in New York and it's almost morning. There should be loads of people walking around. According to these readings, this atmosphere has a high amount of Time Energy."

"So we could be dealing with something that feeds off of Time Energy," Romana pointed out, "what does that?"

Ten's eyes became wide and he mouthed the word, "oh."

"Weeping Angels must've gotten whoever it was that yelled," he stated. Romana shuttered at her memory if the Weeping Angels. She remembered them far too well. She was personally hoping she would never encounter them again.

"Oh so you've done that already," Ten input brightly after sensing what she was thinking, "the whole thing in Santa Barbara, California! Shawn Spencer the Pseudo-Psychic Detective. I really need to pay him that visit I promised him."

"Is this really the time for that, Doctor," she raised an eyebrow at him, "what are we going to do about the weeping angels?"

"Well we can do what we did last time," speculated Ten.

"But we don't know how many there are in this city," she pointed out, "for all we know, we could have to leak all of the Time Energy from the TARDIS just to attract them all in one place."

"Plus I don't have any access to Time Lord art," thought Ten.

"We could go back to the TARDIS and ask K-9," offered Romana.

"Ahh K-9," Ten said, "I didn't see him back at you TARDIS. Where was he?"

"Off, exploring the interior of the TARDIS no doubt," Romana said, before grabbing Ten's hand and leading him back the way we came.

Four and the Ponds slowed to a stop on the side-walk. Four and Amy bent over and placed their hands on their knees to catch their breath, while Rory stood straight up and placed his hands on top of his head. The dim, yellow street lamps lit the narrow street up just bright enough for Rory to see ten meters in front of him. The dawn was poking its head up over the tall skyscrapers and almost completely shined through the eery fog.

"I can't be the only one who noticed that there is no one here," Amy panted.

"No," Rory said, recovering much faster than the other two, "I noticed it too. What about you Doctor?"

"Yes," he said, standing up, "and I think I know what did it too."

"Weeping Angels," asked Amy.

"There are these creatures called Weeping Ang-" his eyes got wide as he realized what she said, "how did you know that?"

"We had a few run ins with them when we traveled with you," explained Rory.

"Or is it when we go traveling with you," offered Amy, but was interrupted by something in the corner of her eye. She turned to see what it was, and then realized that it was a stone statue, one of an angel. Its hands covered its face and a grey stone tunic draped over its shoulders.

"Umm, Doctor," she directed Four to the Weeping Angel.

"Oh well," he said with a large, childlike smile, "these weeping angels are just magnificent aren't they? Although I wouldn't fancy getting it close to one."

Rory spun around on his feet to check behind them and saw an angel statue, identical to the other, standing there, "there's one here too!"

"Keep your eyes on it Rory. Stay focused on your Amelia," he said looking to either side of him. On one side was the wall of a skyscraper and on his other was another Weeping Angel. "We are surrounded," he said cheerfully, "how fun!"

"Fun isn't the word I'd use," yelled Rory.


	3. Part Three

**A/n: Hello and one more post away from New Faces: Part Four: Finale. I know not a lot has happened. And only a little but is happening this chapter. Next chapter will be most of the conflict. This part pretTy much sets up the conflict both external and internal. Also for the people who didn't catch it, my crossover will be between Psych and Doctor Who. If you don't watch Psych and still want to read it. Just wiki Psych and read some background info on it.**

* * *

"Use your Sonic," yelled Amy.

"It's a screwdriver," he yelled back, "how could that possibly help us in this situation?"

"I don't know, normally you just hold it out like a sword, use it, and good things happen!"

The three had been cornered by Weeping Angels and were now backed up against the pure glass wall of a skyscraper.

"How long do you think until your robot gets here," asked Rory.

"Oh he thought for a second, "a good fifteen minutes at the least."

"So the plan is to not blink for fifteen minutes," said Rory sarcastically, "what a great plan!"

"We do not wish to hurt you," a light voice encircled the group. It was a female voice, and a euphonious one at that. It's melodic hum seemed to linger in the air far after the voice was finished talking.

"Umm," Rory asked taken aback, "d- did that Weeping Angel just…"

"Speak," the voice finished, "Yes. We are the Fallen. We are merely police, searching for a convicted criminal from our planet of origin. We require your assistance, Doctor."

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure they were cornering us to give us those BAFTA awards we are nominated for," Amy's acerbic words snarled from her mouth.

"Are telepathic links are still extremely limited," the Fallen explained, "we can only communicate with you when we are in a certain radius of you."

"Hello," Four said cheerfully, "I'm the Doctor!"

"We know," said the incorporeal voice.

"So what is the Fallen," questioned Rory.

"We are the Fallen," repeated the Fallen.

"Yes," Amy tried again, "but why are you called the Fallen."

"We are the Fallen," it said again.

"Nice to meet you. So are you going to escort to escort us to your ship or…" Four asked.

"While we are more advanced in our evolutionary cycle than our criminal and primitive counterparts," the Fallen explained, "we are still quantum-locked organisms. We can't move unless you look away. When you do that, we will touch you, zapping you onto our ship.

"You aren't actually going to close your eyes are you," Rory asked surprised.

"Why not," Four asked, turning his head towards Rory. One do his eyes were already closed.

"They are just trying to trick us," Amy said.

Four cocked his head to the other side and looked at the red head with wide eyes, "That's preposterous!"

"They do have a reputation of trying to kill us," Rory aided his wife.

"Don't you think they would have taken me back in time while I wasn't looking if they were trying to trick us," Four pointed out.

"But what if-" Amy began to speak but was cut off by Four.

"Of course I'm right," he said loudly, "I'm the Doctor! I'm always right! Now close your eyes." With that the Doctor turned back towards the statue of an angel and shut his eyes tight.

Romana walked into the TARDIS, Ten following closely behind her. The blinding white glow of the TARDIS walls gave him an odd feeling as bad memories came rushing back into his brain. Sarah's departure and Adric's death by the emotionless Cybermen were just two of the memories invading him. And then there was Romana's last trip. Of course he had played it off mostly with dry humor, but in reality it had broken him. He had fancied her. How could he not? She was brilliant even for the Time Lord's standards. If only he hadn't been too much of a scatterbrain to admit it, then she might have left Gallifrey in the Time War like the Doctor had told her to in his eighth form.

"Is everything alright," she checked when she had sensed something wrong with him.

"Yes," he lied, "just a lot of fond memories in here."

"I see," she said, not at all convinced but instead figured whatever it was, it was better left alone. "K-9! Come here boy!" Her voice echoed throughout the entirety of the never ending TARDIS.

There was no response.

"I might have called him to go help me," Ten said.

"You know, you can make anything confusing," laughed Romana brightly.

"Yes," he tried to chuckle but his throat felt like it had a knot in it, "I missed you so much, Romana."

"I'm sure I miss you too," she said, grabbing his hand lightly, "are you alright?"

"Yes," he wiped his now red eyes, "I'm fine, just I haven't seen you in so long."

That's when he decided it, this time he wasn't going to follow the rules. He used to not be able to change his own personal history. The Time Lords would have stopped him back then, but he was the only one left. He could bend history all he wanted because he had survived the Last Great Time War. He was goin to bend history and save Romana.


	4. Part Four: Finale

Chapter 4: Finale

Rory blinked his eyes open slowly as the faint green light bathed him in warmth. Wherever he was, it sure as hell wasn't earth. A dome shaped roof fell over him and held up hanging vines. The aroma of the whole place made him feel warm, it reminded him of home. Not his home is the 1930's. His real home, where he was born. The walls were covered with all types of exotic vegetation that covered the wall's natural color.

"Where do you guys think we are," he heard Amy ask from behind him.

"Ok good," Rory thought, "we are all together."

"I'm going to guess that we are on the Fallen's vessel," said Four.

"That's a fair guess," agreed Rory.

"Hello," Amy called out.

"Greetings," the Fallen's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Hello, Fallen," Four called out, "it's the Doctor! You said you required my help?"

"Yes. Right this way," behind all the vegetation, a metal door slid open and cleared the green vines that occupied its doors pace. Cautiously, the three walked through the door. Rory who was in the lead, was the first to realize the surroundings of this room.

The walls were coated with humans of all shapes and sizes. Their skin was pale as if all the blood had drained from their body. The eyes weren't exactly dead but they we're fall from alive. Rory walked up to a young girl and touched her skin. It was hard as a rock.

"Who are they," Amy gasped.

"These are all the inhabitants of New York City in the year 1938," the voice said, "we extract the indigenous population to make sure none of them are harmed in our struggle against injustice. After the criminals have been incarcerated, we return all the humans to an un-petrified state and place them back into their daily lives with them being none the wiser."

"So they're not dead then," Rory checked.

"No, no," Four confirmed, "just petrified."

"Ok," Amy asked, looking rather warily at the petrified citizens, "but what is in here that you need are help with?"

"Your assistance is required in the next room," the Fallen said, as another door slid open. The group walked through it and even the Doctor was completely awestruck by what it contained. The new room had a ceiling about 100 meters high rounded down in the corners into large metal walls covered in green illuminating lights. In front of them was a large 30 meter long green carpet which then ascended with a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs sat a large throne made completely out of stone. In the throne sat a stone angel that was quite unlike all the others. On top of its head sat a golden crown and its robes, which were still stone, were painted a forest green.

"Hello, Doctor, Amelia, and Rory," the statue's smile seemed to give it a far less menacing aura than other Weeping Angels.

"Ahh," Four said, "you must be the Fallen."

"Every crew member on this ship is the Fallen. I am simply the Fallen's hive mind."

"So, what do you need our help with," asked Amy.

"While we are doing all we can to track down the perpetrators, we are very limited in the sense of sight," the Hive Mind explained, "even when we do have the ability to use our eyes, they see extremely out of focus. These criminals that we are pursuing are from the planet SynGyn VI. They have the ability to blend in with their environment."

"So you need us to draw them out into the open," Rory asked.

"Yes," the Hive Mind said.

"Wait a minute, if You," she gestured to Four, "I mean future you and Romana are still down there. Won't they be in danger."

"I'm sure that Romana and I can take care of themselves," commented Four before turning back to the Hive Mind, "so do you have a plan?"

"We will send one of our guards to accompany you on this venture. Other than that, it is up to you to catch the criminals, by whatever means necessary."

"Good," spat Four, "I hate plans. They always go wrong."

"Should we call Romana and you just to be safe, Doctor," Amy asked whipping out her mobile and flashing it at him, "you Soniced it so it would get signal anywhere in Time and Space."

"We don't have a number for him," Rory pointed out.

"Remember that number that the Doctor gave us," Amy said, "he said he carried it was a mobile given to him by someone named Martha and that he carried it with him at all times."

"You think he still has it," Rory thought for a second, "Er- has it already?"

"Worst scenario is that we call the wrong Doctor," Any found the number the number in the contact list and hovered her thumb over the dial button "what do you think?"

"I think there is no need. But if you must," groaned Four.

Amy mashed her thumb down on the call button and put the mobile up to her ear. It rang three times before a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Doctor? This is the Doctor right? The Tenth Doctor?"

"Hello, Amy," Ten said lengthening the "o".

"Right, so a lot has happened. The Doctor, Rory, and me got touched by Weeping Angels. But they aren't evil at all. These ones are just like police and have extracted all the citizens of New York City and momentarily petrified them until they can catch the criminals that are hiding in the city. We're on their ship but we are fine. Are you two safe?"

There was a slight pause as the Doctor tried to catch up with everything Amy had just said, "umm you said that there are criminals here?"

"Yes."

"I think we just found em," he said. Then Amy heard a loud grunt and the phone went silent.

"Umm, I think we have a problem," Amy said aloud to the group.

"So," said Ten holding tightly onto Romana's hand and hoping that she would never let go, "New York is a beautiful place even without people in it."

"Especially with people in it," Romana commented as she took a deep relaxing breath of the brisk, city air. "It is more… tranquil than back when I last visited. You know normally for me, it's all running about, getting held captive, and chasing monsters and whatnot. I rather enjoy simply relaxing and unwinding."

"Yeah," considered Ten, "it does feel pretty good doesn't it? But we are doing something. Or at least we were supposed to be doing something."

"And that was," Romana tried to remember.

"I think it was finding K-9," he stated somewhat matter-of-factly or maybe it was finding what pulled his Time Stream off path, truth is he couldn't remember. His real goal, as the two paced through the concrete jungles of New York City, as they passed by countless numbers of crude, electric street lamps, was to figure out how to save Romana. He could try vaguely informing his past self that something bad would happen to her if she didn't come with him. Or maybe he could try lying to his past self and saying that Romana was supposed to come with him.

His mobile rang obnoxiously, pulling him out of his daze. He took it out, flipped it open and checked the number. It wasn't one he recognized.

"Hello," he answered and put the mobile up to his ear.

"Hello," asked a girl with a Scottish accent that he instantly recognized, "Doctor? This is the Doctor right? The Tenth Doctor?"

"Hello, Amy."

"Alright, so a lot has happened. The Doctor Rory and Me got touched by Weeping Angels. But they aren't evil at all. These ones are just like police and they've extracted all the citizens of New York City and have petrified them until they can catch the criminals that are hiding in the city. We are on their ship but we are fine. Are you two safe?"

"Well I know why the TARDIS brought Romana and I here," Ten murmured.

"Why," whispered Romana.

"One sec, I'll explain later." It was then when Ten felt the barrel of a gun against the small of his back.

"Umm… you said there were criminals here?"

"Yes."

"I think I just found them." The gun was pressed harder on his back causing Ten to grunt as the criminal behind it hissed, "Hang up."

Ten did as he was told.

Rory once again felt the cold New York wind blow on his face. He hated being transported by a Weeping Angel. Of course, he had only been touched by an Angel a few times in his life, but that was enough to know he hated the feeling afterwards. He felt all scrambled, like he couldn't think straight. Also it left the most terrible aftertaste in his mouth.

He opened his eyes and the sun seemed to flare. The morning sun was quite different from the Weeping Angels' ship. It was so much brighter. Four, Amy, and him, being accompanied by a Weeping Angel agent that the Hive Mind implied on sending, were standing in the middle of the bad side of town.

"So any idea as to where we should start looking," she asked the Weeping Angel.

"Somewhere where they can gather the most sunlight. The inhabitants of SynGyn IV are cold blooded. They need to bask in the sunlight to keep body temperature. Is there anywhere that comes to mind?"

"Sorry, that doesn't narrow it down really," Rory said.

"Oh," exclaimed Four.

"What's up, Doctor," Amy checked.

"I can use the TARDIS to track his mobile," Four said as he bursted off towards the general direction of where he thought the TARDIS would be.

"As soon as I said something about not getting captured," Romana huffed.

"Think of it this way," said Ten, "at least we have someone to rescue us."

"Like Amy, Rory, and you?"

Ten seemed to consider this for a bit, "actually I was talking about K-9. If we are relying on me to save us, we're probably dead already."

"That's true," Romana laughed lightly. She tugged on the chains that tied her and Ten to the metal pillar sticking out of the basement floor. The basement where they had been escorted to smelled like a wet dog, and looked even worse. The pole which held Ten and her chained was a type of old brick and looked like it could give out any second. In the corner, sat a crude scanning device which was made from an old camera and a few alien looking prisms. The concrete walls were littered with graffiti and mold spots. Their captor sat in the front of the room near the door and hissed into a comma device.

"Shut up back there," their captor hissed. Ten hadn't seen his kind many times, he was from the planet SynGyn IV. He reminded Ten of a lizard, only instead of tough scales, he had transparent skin that sometimes would change colors to its background. It's head had large rather unpleasant spikes sticking out of its jawbone. It seemed to wear normal human clothes as its bottom was covered by loose jeans and it's torso was covered by a blue t-shirt with a grey hoodie over it.

"Oi! What do you plan to do with us," Ten yelled at the humanoid creature.

"Yes, I'm sure," he ignored Ten's question and hissed into his mobile looking device, "the scanner is right. I doubled… triple checked. Yes, I know it can't be possible."

"What's impossible," Romana questioned. Ten gulped, he knew what they were talking about. He was the last, but Romana didn't know that yet. Romana shouldn't exist in the same moment as him, and that is what was confusing the criminal.

"The scanner says you're a Time Lord," he hissed, pocketing the comms device, "that's impossible."

"And why is that," Romana questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Because they're almost extinct, there is only one left. The Doctor, I think that's what he calls himself."

The words seemed to strike the breath out of Romana's lungs. "So that's why you…" she gasped for air.

"You were crying earlier, it's because I was… I'm," she squeezed his hand tight as tears rolled down both of their eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry."

She leaned her head back against the column and inhaled deeply, "what happened?"

"There was a war," he lowered his voice, "a terrible war that threatened the whole of existence. Finally, I said no more. The Time Lords were planning something terrible, so I had to stop them. I had to burn Gallifrey, or they would burn everything."

"So you killed us? All of us?"

"Well, all of you who weren't dead already," he said, "you had been assassinated by Rassilon. Afterwards, he became the Lord President. That was the final straw for me. I had already lost Susan and Braxiatel, then I lost you. I finally just decided No More."

"But all those people," Romana gagged, "those children."

"I know," he said, "that form of me, he wasn't the Doctor. He was something else, something I despise."

"Shut up," their captor hissed.

"You shut up," Romana yelled back.

"What'd you say," he turned to her.

"I said shut up," she yelled crying.

The lizard got ready to lunge forward towards her but let out a yelp and fell to the ground instead.

"The perpetrator has been restrained," whirred a metallic dog.

"K-9," excited Ten, "good boy!"

K-9 tilted his head at Romana, "does the Mistress require assistance?"

"No, no," Romana blinked the tears out of her eyes, "just untie us please."

"The other two criminals are now restrained, and in holding cells," said the angel that was accompanying Four and the Ponds, "thank you for your assistance." With that, the weeping angel vanished from thin air.

"So I'm confused," said Amy, "what pulled you off your time stream?"

"You see, the TARDIS can link up with large telepathic fields," explained Ten.

"Oh I get it," said Romana standing by Ten, "so when all those people's subconscious called for help…"

"The TARDIS used it as a sort of landing beacon," finished Four.

"Ah, makes since I guess," Rory said.

"Well, we better be off, Romana," said Four, "before we cause some nasty anomalies."

"Actually, I think I'm gunna go with you, future you I mean," Romana grabbed Ten's hand. Both Four and Ten were taken aback by that.

"I see," said Four, a bit disappointed.

"Doctor…"

"You don't have to explain it," Four stopped her, "he needs someone. Take K-9, he should be of some help to you."

"Thank you," said Ten sympathetically, he knew what solitude felt like, it sucked. "And I'll be seeing you Ponds."

"Oh come here you," Amy said throwing her arms around Ten. Rory did the same.

"Well, I guess we'll be off then," Ten said letting go of the Ponds and retreating back into his TARDIS with Romana and K-9.

"What in God's name did you do to the TARDIS," she exclaimed.

"So, where are we going first," he asked.

"Umm… you did say you needed to pay Shawn Spencer that visit."

"Good point," he said, putting in the coordinates for Santa Barbara. Then, with the pull of one final lever he yelled, "Allons-y!"

"So I guess this is goodbye Doctor," Rory asked Four.

"Not exactly," Four said, biting Von his finger.

"What are you thinking Raggedy Man," Amy asked curiously.

"Well, if you like, I can get you back to your original time."

"Really," asked Amy excited.

"Yes, although, it might take a few tries," Four admitted, retreating back into his TARDIS. Amy and Rory quickly followed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Doctor," Rory said closing the door behind him.

With that, the TARDIS faded from the 1930's and into the Time Vortex.

* * *

**A/n: So? What'd you think? I personally like it. And to answer your question, yes I will be making a series out of this. Two actually! I'll post another chapter to tell you when I'll have the story up. Thnx for reading.**


End file.
